ewainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elon Wainwright
EmoneyWains (also known by his real name) Elon Wainwright is a citizen and a school student who was born and in Bermuda on February 13 2002. Emoney has changed a lot over the years, it all started when he was just 3, He started St George's prep from 2005 to 2012. During his years of Prep, He got in a lot of trouble, He threw pencils in class and started chair pulling his P1 teacher Ms Fogo. In P2 the pencil throwing was becoming old, Emoney was always being sent to the office of Ms Lacy. In P3 Emoney threw a pencil at a girl and He got his ass whooped when He got home, In P4 field trips like the peppercorn ceremony were always fun for Emoney but he would always be acting up and doing bad shit or just sitting around with his friends in class as a group. P5 was Emoney's Final year of St George's prep, this year Emoney is getting more mature and bad, He came up with ideas to skip or ditch school, He had this obsession with digging holes in walls or breaking through cabins of the school to escape, in June 2012 He didn't exactly graduate but he left along with a few of his other friends, He was Transferred to another school a year later. In September 2013 Emoney was transferred to West Pembroke Primary and put in a Special class with a few other children named Zi'yceo Glassford, Sae'arie, Tristen Purvey, and Stephan Deshield. His main teacher named Freda Trimm was very nice and helpful to Emoney and was planned to be his para for the next two years at the school, two other teachers named Derrick Bean, Ms Douglas, and Ms Ball Wakter were also in the special class as side paras. So Emoney was shy in his new class on the first day meeting the students. He was introduced to this special room which allowed him to relax and sleep or play on a iPad. Now starting off the year he was put into certain classes like Art, Music, And of course P.E. his regular class was very stressing for him cause the children thought something was wrong with Emoney, but as the year went on things started to get better, Emoney met a close friend name Mateo Pasco, they used to fight a lot too, ain't that what friendship is about? reaching the end of the school year, Emoney and his class went swimming and did a lot of cool shit with his new friends, plus he was glad to meet and work with Ms Trimm for the first time. Now in 2014 with both Ms Wakter and Ms Douglas gone to different schools, Emoney Meets new teachers named Zola French and Ms Trott, at first He thought they weren't the best but he got to know them better through out the year. The math work and everything else had to be completed of course. Emoney started bowling in his last year of West Pembroke, Warick lanes. So Emoney enjoyed his years at Pembroke, He had a pool party at Tristen's house at the end of the school year. Then on the last day of school it was a fun day out at the field, ice cream truck, fun castle and all that shit arrived, it was a big ass fun ass day for Emoney on the last day, He hung out too, then he went to class and ate, He snacked a lot, He also played some game on the waterslide. Now getting closer to the end of the day its time to say goodbye to everybody and move routes to a new school. Now 13 years old at a new school called Dellwood, Emoney's maturity got bigger and a bit aggresive. meeting new people in the school was Emoney's mission and he would do it by any means necessar, to act gangsta or to be gangsta, or just to be bad. Emoney started this obsession with DVDs, he got this mini dvd player thats been sitting in his parent's closet for years called the iLuv, its basically a iPod and a disc player combined, He also pulled out his DVD burner from back in 2004 and used it to burn certain games or movies, He would take a blank disc and put it in the drive and think that it would burn his movie on it, but he didn't really know how to do it, so he tried and tried, he got a whole lot of blank discs and started burning them after he got the process of pirating and ripping movies and video games. Emoney started obsessing with GTA V and downloading it on his laptop then ripping it to a CD, He found out that after burning movies and games like GTA on CDs weren't worth it because we all know CDs are too small for big games and movies that are worth more than a Gigabyte. So Emoney's new teachers named Dionne Greene and Trina Williams plus his old teacher Mr Bean were there to help and work with Emoney, E met new two new classmates who he thought would be cool, names: Micah Lambert and Sanurah Marshall, both students from Prospect pimary, In the events of the first year at Dellwood in 2015 Emoney experienced some incidents with Micah through out 2015, Emoney hated Micah for the annoying piece of shit that he was, Micah used to annoy Emoney so much one time E slapped him and caused him to have a mental breakdown. After Fighting with Micah both Him and Emoney were forced into a shirt by Greene & Williams who turned out to be nothing but a big waste of abusive and harassive educators. Now turning the school year into a living hell for Emoney, He got very pissed off and annoyed, and because of that he hated both Ms Greene and Ms Williams, 2015 was the worst and toughest school year for Emoney, during the middle of the year we had a party which involved sitting down and watching Monsters inc and eating ice cream, the party was for Mr Bean, it was time for him to say his goodbyes and leave to go to Canada. Now leaving Emoney behind with Mr Bean gone on a trip to Canada, Emoney's Maturity gets higher as the years starts getting worse, Ms Greene and Ms Williams started getting more annoying as the year was ending, now with the year almost over, Emoney gets ready for the last day of school, a fun slide and a BBQ, and everything to make the last day of school, and at the end of the day Emoney didn't even care, he just left the school and went home, Now moving on to the next events of middle school in 2016 things get a bit more spiced up. Now with a extra new teacher named Dante Cooper and another student from Prospect named Martin Thompson. Emoney gets more and more mature and his manners are shy or weird anymore, Meeting Mr Cooper during the events of the first year at Dellwood in Open house was kinda creepy, The first time Emoney met Mr Cooper was when He was brushing his teeth, This year Ms Greene and Ms Williams start a thing about brushing teeth every morning, it was a pain in the ass for Emoney, The teachers would keep forcing him to brush his teeth like he could't do it at home before he comes to school and it was such an annoying experience for E. Heading into the school year things get rough and more complicating. Emoney had a crush on this Girl named Kalie, it was a Girl he met back at Pembroke, E ended up getting lap dances from her. Kalie became friends with these other Girls name Kaira and Kyjannae, the helpers of E's crush and Kal's paralyzed arm, E and the Girl's picked a spot near a bunch of bushes and trees and a small abandoned house behind Dellwood's office near the back entrance of the school, one day E and K madeout in the house and nearly had sex, E smacked that ass like it was nothing, but soon they broke up for an unkown reason, moving on through out the year E meets new students that work in a learning support class, there names Amiyah, Jah-ziah, and Nacola. Amiyah being the rude and disrespect Girl that she is, Her and Emoney didn't really get along the first few weeks they met, but as the year went on they learned to bond and get along with each other. Moving closer and closer to the end of the year Emoney had been arguing with all three of his teachers about certain situations where Greene, Williams and Coop would make a big deal out of nothing over stupid little things like laughing at Martin's constant stimming and scripting, or laying down at the barber shop, or sighing. Getting packed up for the class's new location down at the parking near the entrance of the school, Ms Williams is Pregnant and she has to take care of her baby, so she says goodbye to everybody and leaves to go to the hospital. Now with just Greene and Coop left, things get screwed up even more than the first time, and it just went on and on. On the last day of school Dellwood has a beach party at Shelly bay, and everybody was kicking back chilling and swimming and hanging out, Emoney had some situation with one of the M1s named Nadir Tatem, Nadir was a friend of Emoney since the beginning of 2016. E and Nadir faught over a bag of Chips, it sounds stupid but thats what happened, Nadir got on everybodys nerves at Dellwood. So at the end of the day everything was straight, E caught the bus to Hamilton and hung out with Seth then caught the St George's bus home. Now back to school, its the Last year for Emoney at Dellwood and things are upgraded to a maximum. Now with Emoney reaching nearly full capacity of his Maturity, He feels he can do anything he wants which he can. Now with Ms Williams gone a new teacher named Ms Forbes who used to work at Prospect who is now named Ms Bell works at Dellwood, and she is taking sides with Greene and Coop. At the beginning of the year Emoney didn't really understand why the class had to be right outside by the parking lot but thats where everybody was, as soon as E stepped foot in the class, Mr Cooper had to lay some ground rules about which rooms E can go in and out of, the teachers room was accessible on the first day but when the year started it was off limits to them. the snoozing room was never avalible because Emoney was too rough on the students that were there since the events of the first year. Resuming a friendship with the previous students Emoney hung out with Seth, Nadir, and Razi through out the year. With a new schedule set for E to go to Advisory and Ms LightBourn's class, Emoney had a crush on Nacola and when she found out they both started liking each other, Emoney is been with so much Girls over the years its ridiculous, so much. and then with the constant abuse, Mr Cooper continued to annoy E in the last year. its just been so much shit going on over the years. Here Elon is years later all grown and bad, up at Berkeley Institute making a whole lot of friends, he got another Girl of his dreams, its just so much shit going on right now with Elon, you won't believe. He's 15 years old now and He about to go 16 next year. Check E.